1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to cable storage devices and, more particularly, to cable storage wheels configured for use in the storage and/or installation and/or use of fiber optic or other cables.
2. Description of Related Art
Telecommunication infrastructure includes systems for mounting communication cables to utility poles or structures—so called aerial deployments. Thus, cable mounting devices are known that are specifically designed for aerially mounting such cable.
In some instances, the communication cables are fiber optic cables. One type of cable used in aerial fiber optic cable deployments is known as All Dielectric Self-Supporting (ADSS) cable. ADSS cables are fiber optic cables that are configured to support themselves between support towers or other structures without using conductive metal elements.
Another type of cable used in aerial fiber optic cable deployments is known as Loose Tube (LT) cables, which can be aerially deployed when lashed to a messenger wire.
These fiber optic cables are known to have minimum bending radius limitations. Unfortunately, violations of such minimum bending radius limitations during storage, installation, and/or use can damage the cables.
It has been determined by the present disclosure that in some aerial installations, as well as other installation types, there is a need for storage of excessive fiber optic cable in a manner that ensures the minimum radius of the cable is not exceeded and protects the cables from the environmental elements. Thus, it has been determined by the present disclosure that there is a need for cable storage devices that improve upon and/or offer other functionality than those currently available.